


I definitely hate it

by FSvltzmvn



Series: Thought Dump [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSvltzmvn/pseuds/FSvltzmvn
Summary: Warning signs, flares in the f*ing sky, you'd think you would be able to see them right?No.Well, you see them, but ignore them. Definitely not a wise decision.This is about how you straight up ignore all of the warning signs thrown your way and start to like someone you shouldn't.(I've just started to get into writing again so bear with me because I'm a little rusty AND English is not my first language, so please let me know it there's any mistakes.Also, don't forget to comment, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as prompts.)
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Thought Dump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707031
Kudos: 7





	I definitely hate it

* * *

I like you...

And I hate it.

I have no one to blame for it, except myself. You didn’t barge into my life unexpected, I was the one who opened the door and invited you in.

After that it was all you that I could see, it was all you that I thought about. It was all you who I wanted. It was all you that made me happy and you still have no idea.

You never gave me reasons to like you, that was all on me, everything is on me actually, because you never gave me reasons to like you, to go after you… you only gave me reasons to stand back.

You gave me reasons not to like you and I ignored them.

It was easy to ignore them because always, no matter what time, every piece of me was aching for you.

That was stupid…

And I hate it.

You are not mine.

You do not want me, I see that clearly now whenever I see you with her.

You do not want me and you are not mine…

And I hate it.

Maybe I’m not mad, but hurt. I bet you haven’t even noticed but it’s clear to everyone else. I don’t smile at you like you light up my world, not because that stopped being true, but because I can’t bear to look at you without feeling like someone is stabbing my heart. I don’t look at you but it’s not because I don’t want to, god knows how much I want to look at you even just for a few seconds, it’s just that whenever I look at you all I see is you and her, and I don’t like that.

I know I should be taking it well considering you were never mine but it still stings. I know my words shouldn’t have been laced with venom when I congratulated you on having a girlfriend. I know I should get over you but it’s easier said than done.

The worst part is, even after all you put me through, I still like you…

And I definitely hate it.


End file.
